Home Sweet Home
by Scarlet Secret
Summary: After recovering from a nasty bout of flu, Constance returns to Grimmauld Place to cause some havoc with some old friends. And wage war against her family.
1. Welcome Home

  
  
Constance Black had made her way home after discovering of the return of Lord Voldemort. Severus had informed her and after recovering from a particularly nasty bout of flu she had returned to attempt to assist Dumbledore and The Order of the Phoenix. She knew that her cousin had offered the old family home as headquarters, so she had head to where Grimmauld Place was. Or where it used to be. She arrived to discover No.11 and No.13, but her family inheritance was gone.  
  
_Damn, that was the one good thing I could have got out of this family.  
_  
She tried several spells upon the wall where it used to be and then tried unsuccessfully to walk through the wall. All she managed was a bruised nose. Then she noticed the young woman with green hair who was standing behind her laughing.  
  
"May I ask what is so funny.?"  
  
"You realise you just walked into a wall.?"  
  
"I didn't see where I was going. I'm looking for No.12 Grimmauld Place. Do you know where it is.?" The girl tensed.  
  
"Who wants to know.?"  
  
"I'm Constance Black, Andromeda's sister, do you know her.?"  
  
"You better wait here." The girl walked through the wall and Constance tried to follow, but only bruised her nose again. A few minutes later Albus Dumbledore appeared through the wall. If she hadn't been so angry she would have smiled at the sense of familiarity, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. He seemed astounded to see her.  
  
"Constance, you came back.? Even after receiving official instructions to stay away..."  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, I received those instructions during my work for the Order. Now I only wish to see my old friends one last time, I have no reason to honour instructions given to me nearly fifteen years ago." He couldn't answer.  
  
"Please Professor, direct me to the house. I just want to see my friends." He nodded.  
  
"Miss Black the house never moved." She looked again at the wall and was unsurprised to now find a door. She couldn't resist bitching.  
  
"Do you really think this is a good idea, the Fidelius Charm was hardly useful last time.?" Again he didn't reply.  
  
She entered to find the young woman from before gawking at her. Without speaking Constance walked a familiar hall to the sitting room. While no one was looking she peered around the door.  
  
Sirius, looking completely ratted and gaunt from his time in Azkaban, was sitting on an old chair she was sure Narcissa had thrown up on once. He was talking to what could only be James and Lily's son. _Harry Potter. The boy who lived. Poor child._   
  
There was Molly and Arthur with their hoard of red hared children. Both looked tired but as friendly as ever. There were a few people she hadn't met but she knew most. She saw a young girl who looked familiar talking to her old best friend Remus Lupin. Finally Minerva McGonagall, possibly the only mother she would ever have talking to Severus Snape, possibly the only lover she would ever have.  
  
"What you don't understand Minerva is that he will not dare to attack Dumbledore until he has an army of the strongest, which could include you. I'd be on my guard if I were you."  
  
"Severus are you suggesting I would willingly become a Death Eater.!"  
  
"NO.! But the Imperius curse is strong..."  
  
"Why don't you just ask Lucius Malfoy. I'm sure he of all people could tell you the effects of that curse."  
  
Everybody stared at her with wide eyes. Even those who she had never met were quiet. Constance had moments to think before Sirius launched himself at her, within seconds she was trapped in a crushing hug that she couldn't help but return. The second he gave her air she was winded by Remus. He kissed her cheek and then held her at arm length before hugging her again.  
  
Next Molly caught her in a hug, not and easy task for Constance as she was a good six inches taller than Molly. Arthur nodded and shook her hand with an the emotional "Welcome back.". Minerva, a bystander through all of this, walked slowly towards one of her wayward adoptive children.  
  
"Constance."  
  
Constance nodded, then held out her hand for her ex-teacher.  
  
"Professor McGonag..."  
  
"So you've turned yourself back into Heckity Broomhead's ideal student."  
  
"I was just being polite."  
  
"There is no need for formality Constance, we've known each other far too long for that. You're not my student. You're more like my daughter."  
  
Constance couldn't resist the king words and warm, wet eyes of her only parental figure, she threw herself at Minerva and buried her face in her emerald shoulder to stop herself from crying. She didn't really want to let go, Severus was the only one left. But Minerva came to her rescue.  
  
"Constance, I don't believe you've met Kingsley Shacklebolt." She was introduced to a wizard she had met at least half dozen times.  
  
"And of course you know Alastor Moody." He greeted her with another "Welcome home", but being Moody he added. "Black, we need as many able people in the Order as possible. Can we count on you.?" Minerva dragged her away to meet the children before she had to answer.  
  
"You must be Harry, I expect you've been told about your parents features many times.?" He nodded and shook her hand.  
  
"I'm Constance, Sirius's cousin." Harry frowned.  
  
"You're not on the family tapestry."   
  
"Oh no, really, I never ever would have thought they didn't like me." Sirius laughed. But Harry was still confused so he explained.  
  
"Connie managed, and she still won't tell me to this day how she did it, to blow the roof off the house." His eyes widened.  
  
"Why.?"  
  
"My father forbade me from seeing the friends I loved as long as I was under his roof. Within the hour even he wasn't under his roof."  
  
The twins found this nothing short of hilarious and promptly came over to introduce themselves.  
  
"I'm Gred and this is Forge." They both held out hands. She rolled her eyes and shook their hands.  
  
"Hello Fred, hello George". They looked appalled that someone had deciphered their code.  
  
"How did you know, we've been doing that since we were two. Can't remember the genius who suggested it." She seemed mildly amused now.  
  
"That genius would be me, I babysat for you when you were that age. I am the evil one who launched your trouble making career, sorry Molly." Again the Weasley twins laughed. McGonagall cut back in.  
  
"Constance this is my best student Hermione..."  
  
"I think I know you..."  
  
"It's impossible.! She's muggle born." Constance frowned for a moment, then something seemed to click in her head.  
  
"Well it's nice to meet you Hermione. You must be good, Minerva hasn't complimented a student like that since 1987.!" Everyone laughed except McGonagall who rolled her eyes but still smiled.  
  
Constance felt somebody pull her into the hall before she could be introduced tot he remaining Weasleys. It was Severus.  
  
"I thought I told you not to come here."  
  
"And when was the last time I did something you told me to.?"  
  
"Constance I'm serious, you could be in a lot of danger."  
  
"I was in a lot of danger at Cackles', at least here I'm surrounded by old friends and Aurors. I feel better already merely knowing Alastor Moody is around."  
  
"Alright, but if you get hurt I take no blame."  
  
"When was the last time I blamed you for anything.?"  
  
"You blame me for everything."  
  
"I do not.!"  
  
"You do too.! You blamed me when the Berlin wall fell down, you said I had a bad aura."  
  
"That was Lilah.!"  
  
"Well you agreed."  
  
There was a momentary pause, then he grabbed her in a passionate kiss. This banter and being in his arms truly made her feel like she was finally home.   
  



	2. Family Restraint

NB: This is set before the 5th book so there is no Dolores Umbridge. Yet. And I apologise for Remus' line. I didn't steal it completely, I tweaked it in places.  
  
After a hasty dinner, thrown together by Molly, she finally told them where she had been all these years.  
  
"Cackle's Academy. It's a nice place. Nothing on Hogwarts. It's an all girls school and the ceiling is falling apart. Also I seriously doubt Hogwarts would ever be inspected."  
  
Remus laughed and indicated towards McGonagall and Snape.  
  
"Can you see these two under inspection. The poor bloke wouldn't know what hit him.!"  
  
Everybody laughed, even Snape. Finally Constance caught the eye of the young woman she had met earlier that day. She was yet to find out who this girl was. The girl did nothing but stare back at her. It was somewhat creepy and...hadn't her hair been green earlier, it was now electric blue.  
  
"Who are you.?" After a few moments the girl answered.  
  
"I'm Tonks. You're niece."  
  
Constance nodded. She had not expected that answer but she refused to show any emotion, by now she was very good at that. So, she mused, this was Andromeda's child, the last time she had met this girl she couldn't have been more than five years old. Now she was an Auror and what looked like an idol to the youngest Weasley and Hermione. Andromeda had not spoken to her since she had left the war. Constance had sent her sister many letters, but the eldest Black had never replied.  
  
"Well do you have a reaction, or muscles in your face.?"  
  
"Tell me, do you have a first name.?" Tonks ignored her.  
  
"You've been away for so long. You left in the thick of the war, my mother told me."  
  
"Did your mother tell you that I didn't ask to leave.? Doesn't surprise me. Andromeda had enough time to tell you all my mistakes but she couldn't reply to one of my letters.? Don't fool yourself, Andromeda is so wrapped up in her own life she wouldn't care..."  
  
"HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT MY MOTHER LIKE THAT.!!! She's much better than you.!! You don't know her she's..."  
  
"SHE'S OBSESSIVE IS WHAT SHE IS.!!! AND FOR GOD SAKE DO YOU HAVE A FIRST NAME.?!!"  
  
There was a long pause until Remus spoke rather quietly, seeming to know he would live to regret what he was about to say, but the influence of his old friend was not good upon him.  
  
"Connie this is Nymphadora. Nymphadora doesn't like going by her first name." And because he couldn't resist. "Do you Nymphadora.?"  
  
By now Tonks was fuming, the excessive use of her first name seemed to have sent her over the edge.  
  
"I thought you were my friend Remus, but I hate you. You know I hate that name and now you're taking her side.!"  
  
"Tonks, I'm not taking anyone's side."  
  
Suddenly her hair turned black and her eyes blazed red, nobody had ever seen her in a rage and the children all backed away. Until Constance said loudly.  
  
"Well we can't ALL do that, can we Nymphadora.?"  
  
Tonks now seemed about ready to kill this woman, even now the lights were flashing on and off. Everybody backed down this time, except Constance. Tonks levitated a few feet off the ground but her gaze remained fixed upon her aunt. At the last moment their eyes met. Tonks returned to normal and fell to the floor panting for air.  
  
"I...can't..kill you...you're.....family.!" Finally Constance stood up, she leaned in close to Tonks and whispered.  
  
"This is what keeps you from being a good Auror. Family restraint, you keep the power locked inside of you. That'll be your downfall." With that her own eyes glowed red and she retreated upstairs.  
  
Tonks was yet to move, she was still kneeling on the floor gasping for air, Remus came around the table and put his arms around her shoulders to steady her. She didn't look happy but she didn't push him away and her normal stillness seemed to be returning.  
  
"What did she do.?" Her voice was raspy but forceful. Remus' was soothing.  
  
"She didn't DO anything. That is ancient Black family magic, all of you can do it. Yours just isn't trained. You didn't know about it because...I don't really know. Maybe your mother thought it would miss you, because you're half-blood."  
  
Tonks finally managed to stand up without assistance.  
  
"I still want to know exactly what she did, she did something, when I began levitating she brought me back down."  
  
"She practically saved us. If the energy within you had been released it may have hurt one or more of us. It gives the phrase 'Black magic' new meaning."  
  
Nobody laughed and nobody spoke until Molly kindly suggested.  
  
"Tonks dear, I think perhaps you should go and stay in one of the rooms. You need to get some strength back."  
  
Tonks did not argue, but she allowed Molly to direct her up the stairs. Then the older woman returned to the sitting room with purpose.  
  
"Sirius, what was that all about.?"  
  
"For many years the Black family have had those sorts of powers. It's kind of like wand-less magic. Some of us, me included, don't bother to learn how to channel it, some of us can't. Connie and Bellatrix can both do it, they were taught when they were young, Narcissa couldn't learn it...you know this might be the explanation for how she blasted off the roof..!"  
  
"Why didn't you learn.?"  
  
"They tried to make me learn, but I wouldn't. The argument that followed was the final push for me leaving. Well...you've heard my mother, you can imagine."  
  
Everybody sat in silence. They were all in a state of shock, few of them knew of the Black family power, but it was Tonks' use of it that shocked the most. Soon the children began heading up to bed and several of the adults left through the front door or the fireplace. Soon only Sirius, Remus and Severus were left.  
  
There was understandable tension between them, none of them had been on particularly brilliant speaking terms lately, but something like this could bring even them together.  
  
"Sirius, you left some of that story out didn't you.? Tonks could have killed us. I swear I didn't mean to rile her up like that, but with Connie back it just felt natural to...to.."  
  
"..back HER up instead." Severus finished his sentence for him . There was another silence and Sirius couldn't even find the words to insult Snape. Finally though her answered Remus' question.  
  
"Yes, she could have killed us. I tried to make light on it for Molly, but if Connie hadn't been here, there's a good chance Tonks could have blown up the entire house. If she's anywhere near as powerful as her aunts, possibly the whole street."  
  
"But what did Constance do.?" Snape's voice was imploring and Sirius knew that he was truly worried.  
  
"She stopped it. I don't really know how though, she might have taken the energy within herself, but it didn't seem like it. She could have stopped the magical energy with magic of her own, you know yourself she's very powerful, more so than us anyway, plus she's bloody daft enough to risk her own life like that."  
  
"Well why did she learn how to channel it.? She's nothing like other sisters, it's what I like about her."  
  
"She's more like Andromeda than the other two, but I'll assume Andromeda doesn't know. Lovely woman but she doesn't have much regard for her families traditions."  
  
With a slight chuckle Sirius answered both questions.  
  
"Andromeda didn't learn, it's what gave me inspiration to refuse wholeheartedly. And Connie didn't learn painfully young like Bella, she leant when she was at Heckity Broomhead's school."   
  
Another silence. Constance had been very different when she came back from the woman's academy.  
  
"Why am I telling you two all this.? You already know. You WERE there after all."  
  
The three of them separated. Severus went through the fire, Remus through the door and Sirius went to bed. Nobody slept peacefully that night. 


	3. Fitful Dreams

  
  
Nobody slept well in Grimmauld Place that night; they were all overcome with the fear of what Tonks could have done and everybody in the house could still feel the charge of the magic she had emanated.  
  
Constance's dreams were fitful; she was struck with images of spiralling magic and the bloodied faces of her sisters. Particularly Andromeda.  
  
Her older sister was the only one of her siblings she could still see publicly without fearing for her life, but she had never replied to Constance's letters or even, she suspected, read them.  
  
Tonks seemed to Molly to have contracted a fever of sorts, her face was sweaty and her temperature flying off the meter. To sum up she was ill.  
  
The following morning was tense for the whole house. The children still feared what Tonks could do and if it was likely to happen again, they were desperate to find out what was happening to their friend, but they knew their questions would be ignored.   
  
The rest of the Order were deathly afraid of what was happening to their youngest member. Her mother would have to be told.  
  
So by the time Constance left her bedroom around midday, Andromeda was already on her way; neither of the sisters aware they would be seeing each other very, very soon. 


	4. Backs Are Turned

  
  
"Remus, why won't you look at me.?"  
  
He had barely spoken to her the whole morning and now he was determinedly staring at his lunch, the children had decided to eat in another room; they seemed to be afraid of the youngest Black sister and the rest of the Order was busy.  
  
The full moon was due that night so Molly had insisted Remus ate a good meal and the second Constance had entered the kitchen Molly had proclaimed she was too thin and threatened to curse her if she didn't start eating.  
  
Constance knew to be scared; Molly had raised seven children and was extremely formidable to all younger that her. Unfortunately that included all the Marauders.  
  
"What do you mean Constance.?"  
  
Trouble. He only ever called her by her full name when he was angry or scared. Or both.  
  
"What's the matter with you Remus.? Am I an alien you can't speak to all of a sudden.?"  
  
He looked up form his breakfast but still didn't look her completely in the eye.  
  
"Remus, talk to me.!"  
  
"And say what.?"  
  
"Aren't you glad I'm back.?"  
  
"Yes Constance. Thanks so much for coming back and nearly killing us all."  
  
"I didn't nearly kill you...that girl did."  
  
"Her name is Tonks and you're the one who riled her up to that point."  
  
"I didn't do it on purpose.! And I didn't see any of you trying to stop me."  
  
"I should have tried."  
  
"You're in love with her aren't you.?"  
  
Remus froze and he didn't answer – he just returned to his breakfast and ate rapidly until he could leave without angering Molly.  
  
He left the kitchen and immediately the portrait of Mrs Black came to life, screaming and bawling louder than ever.  
  
"Another blood traitor...mother of the freak child..."  
  
_Can't be Remus._  
  
Constance left to investigate and froze solid when she saw the face of Andromeda. 


	5. Hope

"What in the hell are you doing here Constance.? I thought you weren't coming back."

"Translation; you didn't want me back."

"Of course I wanted you back – where have you been.?"

Her sister smiled a little and hugged her quickly, as though she didn't want anybody to see.

"I told you in my letters. Then again I was right in my presumption that you didn't read them at all."

She pushed her sister away, albeit gently – Andromeda still looked affronted.

"What are you talking about.? I didn't get any letters."

"I sent hundreds.!"

"I never got any letters off you Connie."

"Well somebody over the course of the past fifteen years has received many letters asking about the health of their husband and daughter."

Andromeda laughed thankfully; they were ok again.

"Why are you here anyway Andry.? I wouldn't have thought the Order of the Phoenix was your sort of thing."

"I'm here to see my daughter – Molly said she was ill."

"Well she didn't seem too well when I went to bed last night. You should probably go up and see her; but she's still asleep I think..."

Andromeda went up the stairs at a rapid pace; only when she was gone from sight did Constance finish her sentence.

"I hope."


	6. Doors Are Closed

"CONSTANCE BLACK.!!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY DAUGHTER.?!"

Andromeda, when angry, was a force almost worse than Molly Weasley to be reckoned with and Constance briefly contemplated hiding under the table as she had done in her youth to escape the wrath of the older woman – however she merely braced herself for the impact and even Remus looked slightly sympathetic as he escaped the room with the others.

"Constance; what have you done.!!?"

"What do you mean.?" She asked meekly, knowing she was just pushing it before the inevitable explosion.

"She's awake and rambling about you trying to kill her. Something about hovering and weird eyes; or so she puts it."

"Oh that."

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE.!!?"

"I didn't do anything, she got riled up and her inner family magic came out – but _somebody _never told her about it so she has no control over it.!"

"Then why does she think you tried to kill her.?"

"I brought her back down when she was levitating; she crashed nastily on the floor but surely that doesn't constitute her thinking I was trying to kill her."

"Well you did something else."

"I may have said some things...about you."

"Like what.?"

"Well I was angry at you Andromeda – I thought you just ignored me letters and she told me you informed her I just ran away from the war halfway through. I can not believe you told your daughter that I was a coward. You knew full well that Dumbledore told me to go for Severus' protection; for god sake I only told TWO people."

"I...well I couldn't tell her the truth."

"Not then – but what about now. She's an Auror and in the Order; I think we can safely tell her the truth."

"No; I don't want her to be told all that information at the moment, she's ill."

"You just don't want to admit that she's grown and is allowed to hear that information. There's trying to keep her safe and then there's overprotecting her. She's what...25.? I think she's old enough."

"It's nothing to do with you.! She's my child and mine to raise. You wouldn't know anything – you don't have your own children and I will not let you interfere with mine; stay away from her Constance. And stay away from me; you're not my sister."

She stalked out of the room and back up the stairs leaving Constance open-mouthed with her eyes becoming increasingly moist. Fred and George Weasley were the first people to come into the kitchen.

"We heard everything."

"How.?"

"We'll tell you another time. Are you ok.?"

"Not entirely."

And she started to cry. The twins, troublemakers for most the time, were not completely void of this kind of emotion. They each took an arm, led her to a seat and whilst Fred made her a drink George attempted to comfort her; but it was useless.

_Well there's two people I've managed to lose within one day – maybe Severus was right and I should have just stayed at Cackles'._


	7. But a Window Opens

She successfully managed to avoid Andromeda for the remaining time the older woman was at Headquarters and thankfully she was gone buy the end of the day. Constance felt this would be a good time to fill in a few gaps.

She knocked on Tonks' bedroom door and waited for the feverish woman to answer.

"Mum, I thought I told you to go home to dad.! What are you still...oh it's you."

"Don't sound so happy about it will you.?"

"I thought my mother told you to stay away from us."

"She did. But I thought you might be curious about what it was you did last night. Apparently you're not though so I'll just go."

"Wait.! All right you can stay, but only because I want to know about this 'power' of mine and my mum won't tell me anything." Constance snorted.

"That's only because she doesn't know herself. Andromeda never found that particular power within herself."

"And you did.?"

"Not very easily," she shuddered remembering Broomhead's 'training', "but eventually, yes I did"

"What is it.?"

"It is an ancient magic that runs through the veins off all those in the Black family. All of us have the potential to wield this magic, it's just a question of when it reveals itself."

"So every member of our family can do this magic.?"

"All except Narcissa – and before you ask I don't know why she can't."

"Where did this magic come from.?"

"The story goes that over a thousand years ago a member of the Black family gave his life so that his wife and son may live – in other words we weren't always the way we are today – the magic that came to them after he died kept them from being harmed..."

She considered for a moment.

"Well actually I think they just looked so intimidating that nobody would dare touch them. That is certainly what kept the others from helping you last night. Through time this particular magic stayed in the family, only they never bothered to teach the women for, would you believe it, in nearly two thousand years of our family nobody has produced only girls. Then there was us. The moment she was born my father could tell that Bellatrix would need the magic – it was as if he fully intended to send her to Lord Voldemort even then. When your mother was born they never gave it a second thought. Narcissa they said could learn when she was older if she wanted to be like Bellatrix, unfortunately when she decided that she did want to be like Bella they discovered she couldn't do it – she didn't even have the potential."

"What about you.?"

"I was sent away to a school run by a tyrant of a woman – I learnt there when I was...twelve I believe."

"That's great; but what does this magic do.?"

"In all honesty I'm not that sure myself – the story goes that it is a defence against those who have corrupted the noble line of Black."

"So someone who shagged one of us.?"

Closing her yes briefly and remembering that this girl was ill Constance took a deep breath and continued.

"If you like."

"That's gotta come in handy. Were any of our family hookers.?"

"I think you should rest now. I'll be downstairs."

She stood to make a hasty retreat. Halfway to the door Tonks spoke again.

"Aunt Constance, will you teach me how to control it – I don't want to hurt anyone.?"

"When you're better, we'll see."

"Damn teacher words; _we'll see. _If you say _woe betide_ I will not acknowledge you as a relative."

"When you're better."

She left the bedroom and thought about the morning; Andromeda had left her but she had left a perfect student in her place.


End file.
